halo_rdffandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
Archive Record For years, the creature known as General has plagued the landscape of the universe, his attacks ranging from Daeus to Human to Sangheili. Ordered by Vice Admiral Margaret Parangosky, this directory shall serve as a go-to guide for the changes to the world made by General and his Reality Distortion Field (RDF). As per official Office order 0852-9102-Omega, Vice Admiral Margaret Parangosky, Director of the Office of Naval Intelligence, a dossier and an archive must be created to house all current information related to the individuals that have been influenced by the creature known as General. This archive is monitored by Hyperion 0453-1, and any attempts to deface these archives will be met with swift resolutions, effective Office order 0129-812. You have been warned. Everything here is for EYES ONLY. ATTENTION: As of October 04, 2575, it has come to the attention of the Administrator, Hyperion 0453-1 that somehow, various forces are changing sections of this archive without the express authority of the Office of Naval Intelligence. Note that your intrusions have been logged and you will be properly punished for this intrusion. However, thank you for your input as some of the subjects are ones the Office of Naval Intelligence are either unaware of, or unable to procure the necessary information on. It is appreciated. You will still be arrested. ATTENTION: As of the Human Agreement Treaty on December 10, 2575, Humanity has joined the forces of the Regulators, dedicated to maintaining order throughout the holds of the Overlords. Any attempts to slander the Overlords or Regulator forces will be dealt with by the proper authorities. All interactions with these archives are closely monitored. Your access has currently been logged. ATTENTION: As of January 12, 2576, Admiral Benjamin Sayid has been promoted to the Commander in Chief of the Office of Naval Intelligence. Remember to show respect to our new Director and congratulate him on the acknowledgement of his skills. In his inaugural statement, "The Office of Naval Intelligence will be brought to the people. Under my guidance, the Office will no longer be the boogeymen who hide under your bed. I promise to promote an air of openness and welcoming to everyone who seeks out the aid of the Office. We will be the guides of Humanity through this difficult time of our transition into the Regulators." Dossier Under Office Statute 6-45434.232A, all members of the Archives must be listed within a separated container. This makes it much easier to discover information about those who would do harm to the United Human Government and the Office of Naval Intelligence. Contained here is a full list of everyone involved in the events through the archives through the Dossier. Timeline Due to the lengthy history of the events under investigation, an abbreviated timeline is located here: Timeline. The Timeline of Events has been reorganized into three epochs: * From Humanity's first extraterrestrial colony to the end of the Human-Covenant War: Pre-RDF Timeline of Events. * From the end of the Human-Covenant War until the arrival of the Overlords: Post-RDF Timeline of Events. * From the arrival of the Overlords until the present day: Overlords Stage. Regulator Associates Please treat every Regulator with respect. Associated Regulators include: * Parselonians * Vogan * Moloch * Human, of the United Human Government * Unggoy, of the Balaho Confederacy WANTED CRIMINALS The new association with the Overlords has granted the United Human Government many perks within the ranks of this world, but they have also come at a cost. Many of those we once acclaimed heroes have turned against us, now traitors to the United Human Government. They are to be punished. A list of the wanted criminals can be found here. If any of them are found, they are to be apprehended on sight. Contact the Administrator, Hyperion 0453-1 immediately upon proper identification. Be safe. Be vigilant. Recovered Documents As per official Office order 231012A, all documents recovered by the Office of Naval Intelligence must be kept in an accessible record, located, here. Latest activity Category:Browse